


Enebarn

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Familie, Family Fluff, M/M, familien evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: En lynvisitt hos familien Evak en tirsdag ettermiddag.





	Enebarn

“Så rolig det var her da.”  
Even kommer inn døra til kjøkkenet. Han kommer hjem fra jobb litt over fem i dag, litt senere enn vanlig. Det var kaos i trafikken, t-banen stod på grunn av signalfeil og alle ville ta bussen i stedet. Heldigvis var det Isaks tur å hente, så det gjorde ikke så mye, men ettermiddagen ble travlere og han fikk mindre tid med barna før leggetid.

Hjemme dufter det av kjøttboller, basilikum og tomatsaus. Lyden av fresende smør og kjøkkenvifta overdøver nesten stemmene. Isak står på kjøkkenet sammen med Maria. “Så bare former du kjøttdeigen med skjeen sånn. Ja. Bra!” Maria hjelper til med middagen i dag.  
“Hvor er Fredrik da?” spør Even mens han kysser Isak og gir Maria en klem.  
“Han er med Nikolai hjem i dag”, svarer Isak. “Han skal hentes etter barne-TV.”  
“Så koslig da. Og så lager du middag da, Maria?”  
“Ja, vi var og handla etter skolen, på vei hjem, og jeg fikk bestemme maten og pappa sa vi kunne lage kjøttbollene selv. Se, det er kjempeklissete!” Hun klemmer kjøttfarsen i hånden så det tyter ut mellom fingrene. “Og vi skal ha dessert også!” Hun hopper ned fra stolen, Isak fanger henne på vei ned.  
“Nei, Maria, du må lage ferdig maten nå.”  
“Ja ja ja”. Maria nikker litt motvillig, og former resten av farsen til kjøttboller og putter dem i panna. Isak viser henne hvordan hun skal kutte basilikumen med en saks i et glass, og hun heller det oppi tomatsausen som putrer på plata.

Even står i døråpningen og ser på dem. “Noe jeg skal hjelpe til med, eller?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, det går bra her. Maria dekker bordet når hun er ferdig, så er det mat om et kvarters tid.”

Even tusler rundt i huset og rydder litt. Han setter på en klesvask og flytter håndklevasken fra i morges over i tørketrommelen. Jammen bra Isak ikke oppdaget det, han ville sikkert ment det luktet surt og insistert på å vaske det på nytt. Even trekker litt på smilebåndet, det han ikke vet har han ikke vondt av. Heldigvis varsler tørketrommelen via telefonen når den er ferdig, så så lenge han er hjemme kan han kjapt og diskret tømme den med en gang. Han sjekker ungenes rom, plukker opp litt rot, rer alle sengene. Ser på klokka igjen, det er fortsatt et par minutter igjen til middagen er ferdig. 

Oppe på kjøkkenet er bordet dekket til tre, med hvite tallerkener, bestikk, stetteglass og servietter. Maria sitter og skriver noe som ser ut som bordkort. “Er det du som har dekket bordet, Maria? Så fint det ble!” skryter Even. Hun smiler og legger ut bordkortene. “Nå kan dere sette dere. Nei, pappa, jeg vil hente maten!” sier hun når Isak begynner å bære ut maten. Han smiler og setter fra seg fatet med pasta og kjøttboller. “Ok, men jeg kan ta med sausen inn da, den er så varm.”

Stolt kommer Maria inn med et stort fat med spagetti og kjøttboller. Det holder på å skli av idet hun balanserer det ned på bordet, men Even redder det i siste øyeblikk uten å si noe. “Sånn, værsågod!” sier hun stolt. 

De forsyner seg og passer på å skryte av maten. Kjøttbollene smaker av hvitløk og krydder, sausen har masse fersk basilikum og spagettien er akkurat passe lenge kokt. “Så flink du er til å koke spagetti, Isak”, spøker Even. “Det var Maria som tok tida, da” ler han tilbake.  
“Jeg satte på den klokka som ringer”, sier hun. “Satte den på åtte minutter, sånn som det stod på pakken. Det stod 8-tall der”, sier hun og viser åtte fingre samtidig som hun slurper i seg spagetti og spiser kjøttboller.  
“Og Fredrik er hos Nikolai? Ble han med hjem etter skolen eller?” spør Even.  
“Ja, vi møtte ham og faren i garderoben da jeg skulle hente, og guttene ville så gjerne at Fredrik skulle være med ham hjem. Og det passet fint i dag.”  
“Jeg tror det er første gang at bare en av dem er med hjem til noen andre til middag?” spør Even.  
Isak tenker seg om. “Ja, det tror jeg du har rett i. Når de ikke har vært syke da. De har alltid pleid å være med begge to.”  
“Så det er sånn det er å være enebarn, da” smiler Even til Maria.  
“Ensombarn?” spør hun.  
“Nei, enebarn. At det bare er ett barn.”  
“Åja.” Hun nikker. 

Ingen sier noe på et par minutter, de bare spiser. Lydene av slurping og skraping mot tallerkenen høres, men ellers er det stille. Even nyter hvilen for ørene.  
“Det er veldig stille her”, sier Even. “Nesten litt for stille.”  
“Jeg kan lage masse lyd altså” sier Maria og åpner munnen.  
“Nei nei, det trenger du ikke”, smiler Isak. “Spis heller maten din, så kan du komme med dessert til oss når du har dekket av bordet?”  
“Dekke av bordet? Skal JEG gjøre det?” Hun rynker panna. “Det er urettferdig, jeg lagde jo maten.”  
“Nei, det er jo din og Fredriks jobb å sette av bordet, og han er ikke her nå. Da må du gjøre det.”  
“Pappa kan gjøre det.” sier hun og ser på Even. “Han har jo ikke gjort NOE!”

Etter middag ser de på hverandre med spørrende blikk. Den rolige stemningen er uvanlig, som regel er støynivået og farten hjemme mye høyere - alltid noen som roper, løper, erter, krangler, kjemper om oppmerksomheten. Nå er det Even og Isak som nesten slåss om Maria. Begge føler de må gjøre noe sammen med henne, men det er begrenset hvor mange lekser hun trenger hjelp av to voksne til eller hvor mange som kan hjelpe henne på do når hun egentlig ikke trenger hjelp lenger. 

Til slutt ender de med å spille Fantasi sammen. Det er et kompromiss, Maria ville spille ‘Den forsvunne diamant’, mens Isak syntes Yatzy var et passe spill. Even orker ikke tanken på noen av delene, og foreslo Fantasi - heldigvis var Maria enig. De morer seg med å tolke de overdetaljerte strekfigurene hennes, ofte basert på en misforståelse etter at hun har lest ordet på kortet alene, Evens morsomme karikerte tegninger og Isaks stadig like håpløse kråketær. Til slutt ender det med at Maria vinner, og både Even og Isak bedyrer at det aldri ville falle dem inn å tape med vilje, men de ser på hverandre med et ømt smil når de sier det.  
“Tapermasteren”, hvisker Even til Isak og stryker ham over ryggen.

**Author's Note:**

> Håper dere liker en snartur innom familien Evak innimellom, selv om det ikke ble noen høstferie på dem i år...


End file.
